Irrevocably Bound
by Elisha Rose
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry takes matters into his own hands. But what happens when Goblin Griphook clever way of emancipating Potter, means betrothing him?
1. Chapter 1

**Irrevocably Bound**

Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry takes matters into his own hands, literally. But what happens when the Goblin Griphook clever way of emancipating Potter, means betrothing him?

Warnings!... Not Beta'ed.

…

The water sloshed back and forth around his ankles, it appeared dark, gritty with grime and dirt, he let out a soft groan letting the hot water roll down his scarred back, soothing the deep burning ache of his muscles. This summer had been better than the rest, less than a handful of beltings, so far. His relatives left him alone as long as he placed five hundred pounds upon his Uncle's desk every Friday evening and finished his weekend list of chores by Sunday, nightfall.

Six almost seven weeks of grueling, manual labor for a construction company from sunrise to sunset not to mention the self-inflicted rigorous study and training sessions until midnight most nights had done his body and his emotional health a world of good. He was too exhausted by the time he crawled into bed in the early morning hours to dream or even worry about the magical world and let alone dwell on Sirius.

"Boy, not too long." His Uncle hollered rapping on the bathroom door.

Harry rolled his eyes and grunted, "Yes sir, sorry sir." He slide open the shower door and took in his appearance. He had shot up five inches and packed on at least thirty almost forty much needed pounds. The boys at the site made the mistake of teasing Petunia about feeding him more. Aunt Petunia dotted on him, loving the attention the men gave her when she'd bring them out lemonade and homemade snacks. Harry was practically positive that his Aunt was having an affair with his foreman because her attitude towards him this summer had been a complete one-eighty, she for appearance sake seemed to adore him and his hardworking ways.

"One of your freaks is here Harry." Dudley thundered from the entryway. Harry quickly pulled on a pair of well torn jeans and crisp black tee, slipped his feet into the construction boots Uncle Vernon had to supply so he'd be allowed to work on site.

"Coming," Harry muttered, knowing no one really cared about his response. He was tempted to slide down the banister but he took the steps two at a time and skidded to a stop before the doorway. "Griphook? Blimey what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Someone has stopped every attempted we have made at contacting you, Mr. Potter." Griphook announced stiffly. "I am here to collect you, if you wish to hear Lord Black last Will and Testimony. If left unread it will become null and void in which one young Mr. Draco Malfoy will become inheritably richer. Do you want Mr. Black's will to become null and void or would you care to hear your godfather's last wishes and desires for his estate."

"I never thought," Harry said shaking his head in confusion. "I didn't know Sirius had a will, of course I want to hear it."

"Excellent Mr. Potter," Griphook snarked while he held out his hand, an old coin was face up in his palm of his hand and he motioned for Harry to touch it. "There are many things for us to discuss this evening Mr. Potter." With gentle touch of the coin they were teleported into Gringotts.

Harry watched as Griphook magically lifted up and placed a briefcase on the old oak table. "We've have attempted to contact you six times since you're birthday a week back."

Harry brow frowned in confusion. "I'm afraid to say I never received any notifications."

Griphook sighed and completed sorting out the files on his desk. "I am aware Mister Potter. I am breaking many, many laws, yet this meeting is dire need of happening. There are many powerful wizard that have attempted to subdue this meeting from happening. I could not stand by any longer and let this meeting go amiss, nor let Lord Black will expire due to your ignorance." Griphook explained sharply.

Harry forced himself to breathe and not let his temper win out. Silence spread throughout the office as Harry forced himself to calm down. "I would have returned the summons had I known, Sir Griphook. I wasn't aware; now that you mentioned it. I haven't received any contact from the Wizarding World since returning to the Dursley's for the summer." Harry muttered bitterly, setting back into the chair across from Griphook's desk. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, he knew that Dumbledore was most likely behind his exile.

Griphook looked up from the first bundle of papers. "Let our meeting begin. I will require a drop of your blood, in the square box next to your signature. This will confirm you are indeed, Harry James Potter." Griphook instructed, before he glanced away respectfully as Harry signed his name and pricked his finger.

"Mr. Potter are you sixteen years of age?" Griphook asked, knowingly.

"I am," Harry confirmed, with a slight nod.

"Are you orphaned?" Griphook enquired.

"I am," Harry confirmed raising a confused eyebrow.

"Are you the last descendant from Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter?" Griphook asked.

"The what?" Harry blinked then shook his head clearing it as Griphook hissed angrily. "I am." He confirmed, setting up straighter.

"Now my final question for you Mr. Potter is…" Griphook stated, glancing up over his specs to watch Mr. Potter facial expression as he asked. "Would you care to be emancipated today?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, racking a rough hand through his hair. "No more Dursleys," he grinned maniacally. "No more bullshite underage regulations?" He asked and received a small inclined of conferment. "I'd love to be."

"Very well," Griphook grinned. "Sign here." He scooted the scroll across the table. "Mr. Potter and we have a long meeting ahead of us."

Harry smiled grimly, "I'll take a cuppa then. I have nowhere to be, Griphook."

"Firstly we need to go over your bank statement. I am aware you have never received one, considering your magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore but your emancipation is now…" There was pause, a pop and a new younger looking goblin handed Griphook a piece of paper and an old cloak before popping back out of Griphook office, "in effect. From here on out you have free reign to handle your own business affairs as you see fit Mr. Potter. This here is your family's cloak, passed down from father to first born son, from head of house to head of house. Much like your invisibility cloak, Mr. Potter."

Harry ran his hand over the soft materials, he traced over his family crest with his fingertips; it was hard to imagine how old this very cloak was, as it appeared untouched by time. He placed the cloak nest to him and glanced at the books, ledgers and files before him. "There are quite a few here."

"Indeed Mr. Potter." Griphook murmured. "The Noble and Ancient House of Potter has many stocks and bonds into several corporations, some Magical others Non-Magical. In this here ledger, you'll find all business statements, and the gross and net worth they bring you annually."

Harry glanced through the paper work, only a few names popped out he recognized. He owned a quarter percent of stock in The Daily Prophet, Quality Quidditch Supplies Co., Zonko's Inc., Honeydukes Sweets and Chocolate. Fifty percent owner of, Godric Bar, Quill and Ink, Zales and Markus and the list went on. He owned several large shares in many different Muggle businesses such as Energy Companies, Hostel and Hotels, Telecommunication and Grunnings, "Jesus Fuck," He breathed startled.

"These here are records of all of your personal properties." Griphook said, watching the young man closely.

He had six properties across Europe, counting Godric Hollow and Private Drive. "I own the Dursley?" A luxurious flat in downtown London, his family ancestral home in the Wales countryside near Cardiff, terraced house in France, seaside cottage on Scottish Isles.

"Indeed you do Mr. Potter." Griphook confirmed, his eyes narrowing and a wicked sinister grin spreading across his face, "would you like to evict them off the premises."

"No," he growled. "I'll figure that out later, best not to act rashly. I appear I have a lot to learn."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter it is my recommendation that you attend the August month long university classes on Banking, Financing Holding and Investing, Basic Wizarding Law, along with Wizarding Etiquette and Customs. This book here is the Potter's family history. Follow my advice and you will do you quite well, Mr. Potter. We are aware of your age and your situation; but we will not hold you accountable for being ignorant any longer." Griphook gruffed, sliding the multiple pamphlets of the Wizarding University of London across his desk.

"How do I enroll?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just fill out those forms inside the pamphlets and send them off by morning." Griphook explained.

"Now, all this gold from Noble and Ancient House Potter makes you the fifteenth richest wizard in all of Magical Britain and the thirty-ninth if we combine all of Europe."

"Oh fuck," he swore eyeing the magical scroll that kept track of his current available currency. He was only one person; he didn't need all this gold. Idea after ideas sprung to mind on how to put some of it back into the economy, the Wizarding community. There was no point of it just rotting in his bank account. "We've only spoken of House of Potter, which means we still need to discuss Sirius." He asked before turning his attention to house-elf who was arranging a tray of biscuits and tea before him. He nodded his head in thanks to the tiny creature and was received with a wide surprised grin and a look of wonder.

Griphook grinned boldly, showing off his razor like teeth, the rumors were indeed true about Mr. Potter tendencies of respecting all creatures. "Correct, Mr. Potter. Following the death of Sirius Black's and approximately at 8:40 P.M. tonight upon your emancipation approval you are now the new owner of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black family name and within its contents, you are now the third richest wizard in the world." Harry eyes grew round and he blinked rapidly as his heart rate skyrocketed. Griphook placed a new ledger book upon the table that was engraved in gold with the initials H.P.B. "This is where things become a little complicated," Griphook stated grimly, "You are Sirius Black's rightful Heir being his Godson, however, the House of Black requires a legal magic adoption for someone to hold their Wizengamot seat."

"But Sirius is dead?" Harry growled, and he forced himself to breathe to calm his feelings and think clearly, rationally, he'd never lose another person because of his rash and foolish actions again. A bold grin spread across his face and his green eyes burned bright when he glanced back up at Griphook. "But Sirius already knew this."

"Quite right Mr. Potter. Mr. Black visited with me often in the months before his untimely death. We had an unusual friendship, both us breaking traditions as we became breached out of our species and shared drinks. The month before, he became rather insistent on getting his affairs in order." Griphook explained. "Before his death he filled out all the paper work needed for your magical adoption, they just require your blood signature."

"What will this mean?" Harry questioned, he had to have all the answer before jumping in full-heartedly.

"It means you'll take on the Black name in more than ownership. You will become a Black, be a Black. You will be recognized as Sirius Black's son."

"What about being a Potter?" Harry asked scratching his head in confusion.

"You'll still be recognized as a Potter's son as well. You will become High Lord Potter-Black, instead of Lord Potter. Basically you'll take on the Black name along with Potter, meaning you'll carry twice the responsibility and power. Also you will no longer be considered a half-blood."

"So I will still be the son of my parents, as well as Sirius son?" He asked slowly, letting it sink in.

"Yes. Though with the magical adoption, the powerful pureblooded magic that flows through both the Black and Potter household will overpower the non-magical blood in your veins. You're core will grow and change throughout the next week, as it adjust to changes that the Black family magic will bring about."

"Griphook, be honest what are the short comings?"

"You're magical core could possibly weaken, your physical appearance has a chance to change." Griphook explained, pleased this wasn't the reckless boy he had heard about, no before him was a man in awakening. "Honestly I don't believe your appearance will change, this isn't a blood adoption but a magical adoption, you might gain a few more pounds, maybe a little height, but nothing noteworthy, also I should state that the Black and Potter's have never produced a weak heir so I am not worried about your core shrinking. I should not be influencing your decision in any way. Think with your heart and your mind child."

He shut his eyes and weighed everything, the silence lingered as he lolled his head back thought it out, the positives outweighed the negative. "High Lord Potter-Black I shall become." He spoke deeply, leveling Griphook with a determined gaze.

"Very well," Griphook stated before pushing the paperwork before Harry. "Sign." He ordered. Harry blinked as his blood was absorbed into the scroll, leaving his signature looking as if he wrote it with a pen. "Now place the rings upon you're right ring finger."

Harry stared at the, both rings were symbol of the separate houses he represented. He felt a sharp, intense jolt as he slipped on both rings, in his amazement the rings morphed into one forever uniting the two ancient houses into Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter-Black.

"Lastly, being I have already overstepped by bounds I am going to warn you of the last thing that Sirius Black had contracted, not only to solidify your independence so your emancipation can't be pulled and you reinstated as a minor but also in his hopes to ensure safety of another he holds dear."

Harry glanced down and saw a professionally written contract, a marriage contract. "What did he do?" he asked weakly, his stomach turning.

"There are marriage laws going into effect, in the upcoming year. His niece Nymphadora Tonks is one of the first to be order into a marriage to either one Sy Crabbe Sr. or a Mister Devon Knightdale of her choosing. Sirius Black was abhorred by these potential match ups. Crabbe Sr. is of dark origins and Knightdale's wants a breedable homemaker." Griphook explain slowly, wanting Mr. Potter to grasp Sirius mind frame and rash actions to protect his beloved young cousin from herself and her stubborn ways.

"He drew up a Betrothal Contract between Nymphadora and yourself. It's one of the oldest betrothals in existence. You are irrevocably bound to her, through very ancient magic unless you wish to sever it, but the consequences… for Nymphadora are severe."

Harry slammed his eyes shut, he felt nauseous and light headed. "I'm sixteen."

"Yet, lawfully a legal adult. The contract was activated the moment your emancipation was approved. You have thirty days to start the bond and ninety days to marry, or Nymphadora magic will not only start to fail but she'll become gravely ill, she might not survive as her magical core starts to wilt and decay."

Harry swallowed and picked up the letter Griphook placed in front of him. He blinked back the tears, pushed the sadness and brewing anger to the side as he stared at his Godfather's last words that were meant only for him.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_My pup. _

_My son._

_If you are reading this daft letter it means, I am finally at peace, at rest. I only pray my death was honorable and I went out protecting someone I love and or care about. _

_I am so sorry my boy, I wish we had more time. I have a strong gut feeling I don't have much longer on this world._

_I want you safe, and free my son. I ask only that you protect __Nymphadora from herself, from the marriage the ministry will force upon her. That is no life for my beloved niece. I know your soul, your heart Harry. I didn't drawl this contract lightly but with a heavy yet hopeful heart._

_I daresay I must ask one more request of you, a selfish wish of a tired man. Dora will not be aware of who drew up the contract or how deeply I have endangered her life and magic in a desperate attempt to save her. The likely assumption will be that her Grandfather drew up the contract with the Dursley approval. I ask of you to keep it that way. _

_Know I love you, be safe my cub and wiser than I ever was._

_All my love and laughter,_

_Your Father, Sirius Black_

"Wouldn't that make Tonks and I cousins me being Sirius son?" He asked rubbing his brow.

"Essentially you're second, no, third cousins, but being your adoption is magical and not a blood adoptions you have none of the 'blood' issues that would make your marriage taboo. Now your Betrothal calls for magic joining; it's an ancient, rare and dangerous bond, yet very similar almost identical to a soul bonds but even rarer. Now, why soul bonds happen naturally, Linked Marriage is contracted with powerful ancient magic, only accessible to the families of the Scared Twenty-Eight, the only way this contract can truly work is if your magical cores are extremely-compatible and you're each strong enough to pull at the other's magic. You will not only take her's, but she'll be able to call on yours. The second your emancipation was approved, your contract was tested, approved and then activated. In the Black Family, all marriages have to be approved, most are arranged by the head of the family or carry the risk of disownment. Andromeda Blacks marriage to muggleborn Ted Tonks was severely frowned upon, yet his magical signature was strong enough that she was never disowned nor did she ever self-remove herself from the Black Family. Leaving Nymphadora unprotected, thus allowing Sirius to make the contract as the Head of the Black family."

Harry rubbed his face before tossing his head back against the leather chair as he allowed everything to run through his mind. "Bloody Fuckin' Merlin, this is insane." Harry muttered. "I have a goddamn war to fight, no, lead. I'm in a kill or be killed position and now I have a wife to protect, shelter and defend not only from the war but from the corrupt ministry that wants to marry her off to a dark family."

Griphook smiled bitterly and piped in, "And an heir within eighteen months."

"Shit!" He swore standing and pacing the small office. There was a war igniting around them, a war he was smack in the center of, this wasn't the time to bring a child into the world. "Can this get anymore problematic?" He asked, he had no idea how to be a boyfriend so how the hell was he supposed to become someone lover and husband and a fucking father to boot.

"You can break the contract Mr. Potter-Black. You will suffer no adverse effects and will be free to marry whomever you choose." Griphook stated calmly.

Harry sighed bitterly and shook his head. "That's not an option. Sirius, he knew me. He knew I wouldn't walk away. He wants Nymphadora safe, me free to make my own way, my own choices. Like it or not, I do have a choice here. I hate that he took Tonks choice out of her hand, if informed she could have found a suitable husband for herself long before the ministry issued her a marriage. That wasn't good of him, but I reckon he figured she'd fight back and fuck… I can see why he thought he had to go this course, I understand it, but that doesn't mean I like it." He stated calmly, he couldn't change Sirius actions.

"Are you sure Mr. Potter-Black?" Griphook asked.

"I am." Harry sighed, rubbing his chin.

"When you're ready, join me in the adjoining room to hear the rest of Sirius will and testament." Griphook stated. "We'll be waiting you." Harry watched from the goblin's office as Sirius friends and family gathered in the conference room. The Weasley, Malfoy's, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, multiple order members. It didn't pass his notice the looks Tonks and Remus were giving each other. "You've got to be bloody joshing me." He growled, shaking his head roughly. "My soon-to-be-wife is in-love with my honorary godfather. Well isn't that just a _brilliant fucking_ cock-up of all cock-up Sirius?"

Harry straighten his shoulders, ran a hand through hair, that was much more tamable now that he had control of his magical core and it no longer grew back overnight, when some tried to cut it. This summer he cut it short and neat, as his job required. The men on the construction site had introduced him to styling jams that helped him look more posh, or as his Uncle had declared him, 'decent looking young bloke.' It was amazing just how a simple haircut could appease his temperamental Uncle.

He picked up the cloak; Griphook had bestowed him with earlier. He was amazed to find that were the once Potter crest resided, was now replaced with the United Crest that now symbolized both the Black and Potter households, and to the upper left of the large crest was a smaller traditional crest of the Potter house, and to the lower right of the large crest was the traditional crest of the Black house. He slipped the cloak around him and tied it. "You're your own man Harry; no one controls you any longer." He whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and steeled himself as he stepped through the doorway into the crowded conference room.

"Oh, very good." Griphook announced drawling attention toward him. "You've made it, come take your rightful seat, High Lord Potter-Black."

* * *

Author Note...

* * *

Not Beta'ed, I am looking for one. If you're interest in beta'ing please, PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Irrevocably Bound**

Warnings!... Not Beta'ed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Seriously I don't! I own nothing, well beside this Diet Dr. Pepper but well shit... apparently that isn't even mine, there it goes off in the hands of my eldest child. I really wanted that Diet Dr. Pepper but nothing is yours when you have little monsters for children.

**Chapter Two**

…

Harry kept his shoulders squared, and held his head high, as he made his way through small conference like room. He didn't even feel the slightest bit irritated by Malfoy's glaring, or the bewilderment and general gawking he was receiving from his friends and makeshift family. He was his own man now, he made his own rules, he'd never be anyone whipping boy again, and he had a feeling his new independence was going to rock the Wizarding World. He kept his face blank as he caught Dumbledore's startled gaze. He wanted to glare, show how furious he was, but he forced himself to remain impassive, the time for adolescent temper tantrums were over, he had to put his childish behavior behind him. He knew he had to appear willing to meet Dumbledore half way, and acting like a child would get him nowhere. His lips twitched upward as he turned his attention to Griphook who was clearing his throat, gathering everyone attention.

He tried his best to pay attention as Griphook read aloud the rest of Sirius's Will that covered the rest of Sirius's family and friends.

The Order was left Grimmauld Place and a hundred-thousand galleons which roughly translated to half million pounds, a donation to support the continuation of the group. Harry almost laughed at the look of astonishment and relief that fluttered across Dumbledore's face.

Griphook went onto explain that each member of the Weasley's family was allotted five-thousands galleons and the family funds awarded twenty-thousands galleons for maintenance and upkeep for their courageous loyalty to the Black Family.

Harry gave Hermione a small grin as a goblin appear next to her, pacing five old leather-bound books in front of her, along with a letter. Hermione seemed surprised and apprehensive when Griphook awarded her with ten-thousand galleons and the protection and backing of all that was the Black family name. Gasps rang out through the room. Harry straightened up in his chair and made a small note on his pad, he instinctively knew whatever that meant, was heavy with responsibility.

"And to my oldest friend, Remus, you stubborn old sod, I leave you _Black Family Swedish cabin_ and fifty-thousands pounds as compensation for the suffering that I have caused you, along with twenty-five sickles for your outstanding loyalty and brotherhood." Harry chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"Andromeda Tonks, my dearest cousin, I thank you, and I give you back everything that was held against you. Narcissa Malfoy, you are still barred from using the Black name. Your crazy-arse sister Bellatrix Lestrange, is hereby and forever disowned from the Black ancient and noble line. Now Cissy, if you ever pull that brilliant mind of yours out of your, well you know, and divorce your Death Eater husband and swear your loyalty to the light and family, my heir will be willing to open his arms to family." Harry set rigidly straight, appearing aloof and calm as he forced his facial features to remain impassive as he met Narcissa calculating stare. He almost sagged in relief as Narcissa turn up her nose in snobbery. Yet he had a sense that, she hadn't made her final decision.

He tuned out the rest, making small notes here and there. He remained seated as most everyone got up and left. "I'm going to speak with Nymphadora Tonks, now, Mr. Potter-Black." Griphook told the young High Lord.

"I must speak with Dumbledore. I'll wait here, I'm sure they'll want to have words." Harry said rationally, he knew it would be best for Tonks to hear the news on her own. He watched as Nymphadora and Remus slipped through the Goblin's door, to his office, before standing.

"Mrs. McGonagall, Dumbledore." Harry greeted politely, yet distantly.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall began, but was cut off sharply by Harry.

"Lord Potter-Black." He asserted coolly, his eyes flashing towards Dumbledore. "Imagine my surprise that I not only qualified to become emancipated on my sixteenth birthday, if I so choose, which I did. I am now considered by all forms of government a legal adult. Then go onto an imagine my added surprise to find out that I am not only the rightful heir to the Potter but the Black Family as well, then to learn and am still learning all that entails and the responsibilities I now carry."

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore murmured sadly, his eyes flashing with guilt.

"As my magical guardian, you should of helped prepare me for this, isn't what you agreed too when accepting the responsibility of that particular role in my life?" Harry asked, rhetorically. "I'm going to need you to work with me here, Professor Dumbledore, there is so much for me to do, learn. I have no choice now but to grow up, not only with the prophecy looming over my head, but with this new life that has been sprung upon me, estates, stocks in company, companies owned by my family, Wizengamot seats."

Dumbledore sighed, blue eyes aged tugging on his white bread, "Harry, I'm aware of your lack of trust in me, trust I have broken by an old man's mistake and foolishness of wanting you to remain a child a little longer. Those mistakes have cost you greatly. But, I find myself hoping you take my advice, as I warn you against leaving the Dursleys, you need the wards, and they need the wards?"

"I never said anything about leaving the Dursleys," Harry stated, rolling his shoulders and standing up straighter. "I will be returning _there_ shortly, though we all know perhaps a good dose of Magical reality would be well deserved." Harry said surprising both McGonagall and Dumbledore. "I'm willing to accept an Auror guards or a respected member of the order as a guard, if you so wish, though I do ask it's someone who will respect my private life. I have enrolled in some University classes for the month of August, I'd also like to be able to pop in and out of Gringotts and Ministry as I learn to manage my inheritance. I am asking you to meet me half way here, otherwise I will do this on my own." Harry bargained stiffly, making it clear he wasn't going to back down on his demands. "I'm not self-assured or conceited enough to not be able to admit that I don't know what I'm doing. That I'm currently walking around mostly blind, praying I don't make too many cock ups, but I am no one puppet anymore. I make my own decisions and I will accept the consequences of my mistakes, but you've failed me in more way then you'll ever come to realize. I know in my heart, you've done everything you thought was absolutely best for me. You've help me, you've always had my best interest at heart, but the path to hell is paved with good intentions. I'm not saying, I know it sounds like I am saying you don't have my trust, because you do, just not my unconditional trust."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I will do everything I can to help you. I will not fight against your freedom, or the independence and adulthood that you've been granted. I will admit, I have failed you, not been there for you, I should have been preparing you for your proper place in Wizarding society, but the Prophecy has been lingering over my head and I just wanted you to enjoy being a child. It's why I never told you, I never wanted you to think of yourself as a weapon. I always thought if I told you and trained you, groomed you for your rightful place, you'd grow to hate me, my boy." Harry sucked in a breath, it was so easy to forget that Dumbledore was just a man, a man who made mistakes, and he wasn't a God, or an all knowing being.

Harry felt some of his anger melt, and he reached out and grasped the older man shoulder in a sign of comradeship and forgiveness. McGonagall watched on silently, grasping her chest. "Then it's time to right those mistakes, stop holding me back, help me train, tell me what I need to know. Earn my trust back, let me get to know you, the man, not the professor or the headmaster, but the man. I don't want to learn about your personal history from a textbook or bestselling novel one day, I want it form you." Harry spoke passionately, eyeing the man through different lenses. "I'm not just one of your students, it's time to stop pretending."

Dumbledore nodded acceptingly, "Sunday we'll met for lunch through dinner time. We'll talk, plan and train and I will send you off with books too guide you until the next week."

"I'm going to need you, and you need me, together we're going to lead and fight a great war against the darkest, Dark Lord there has ever been. I understand, I know what the prophecy says." Harry paused and grimaced running a hand through his hair, "this war is going to be different from Grindlewald, darker, harder to win, it won't be one single grand battle." He predicted startling Dumbledore who looked at him flabbergasted but intrigued. "Voldemort is a half blood, a child during one of the muggles great World Wars. He has an army, a very large army, this will be a true war, a kind of war that wizards have never experienced before. It will be violent and ruthless and seem hopeless at times, but I will do whatever I have to see that we win, even if that requires me to be just a ruthless and violent. I am not a monster, I am not like Voldemort. I know the score, it's me or him, and I'm really rooting for me." Dumbledore eyes widened.

"Anything Harry, you won't have to fight this war alone, you'd be surprised at how many people who'd follow you into battle." Dumbledore said giving the young man a weary smile.

"You want my trust back?" Harry asked, receiving a slow nod from Dumbledore, much to McGonagall's surprise, not used to people making demands of the great Albus Dumbledore. "Then do as I requested, be my mentor and stop shutting me out."

McGonagall's eyes shot to Albus's, and she was felt herself grin when he nodded, "Your too kind to old man, Harry, but you have my word, you have my full support, I'd like to invite you to become a full member of the Order. You must understand though, you can't speak of what you learn with your friends, they're still considered minors, children."

Harry nodded somberly, he knew his wealth, his power and mostly his new found focus would send Ron into foul temper. "I understand."

"Excellent my boy," Dumbledore nodded and Harry eyes land on a pale Tonks and a furious Remus.

"I'll see you Sunday, then Dumbledore." Harry said. "I have one more thing to do tonight before getting back at the Dursleys." He shook his mentors hand and waited for both Dumbledore and McGonagall to exit the room before looking directly at Tonks and Remus.

"Harry," Remus boomed, striding to a stop in front of him. He was glad that Remus had enough common sense not to make a scene in front of Dumbledore. "You need to release Tonks from this contract, her Grandfather was half crazy and dark." He demanded.

"I can't do that, Remus," Harry stated with a small frown.

"Why the H-E-L-L not?" He glared, eyes tinting yellow. "You're the Head of the Black family, you don't have to follow that contract, just dismiss it."

"I can't." He said, slowly. "My magic has already accepted it, and so has Tonks." He tried to reason.

Remus scoffed.

"This is Black Magic at work here," Remus stiffened and growled lowly. "Not, Dark Magic, Black Family Magic." Harry explained.

Tonks sighed and looked between Harry and her now, former lover. "Remus, go down to the pub, I'll met you there in a bit, yeah? I need to talk to Harry alone." Harry straightened his shoulders and pulled himself up to his full height. It was instinctual, he didn't want his soon to be wife, viewing him as a child.

Harry gave Remus a grim cool nod, in goodbye, he averted his eyes as Tonks kissed Remus cheek sweetly, in love and affection. "Nymphadora," he greeted politely. The world seemed like cruel joke to him, it appeared even in marriage he wouldn't be loved.

Her nose curled upwards in distaste, at use of her first name. "Harry, you've got to let me out of this." She spoke softly, keeping her temper tampered down.

"I would if I could," he said softly, "Tonks, I can't override this, well I can as the Head of Black family but I won't, the cost is too high." He explained.

Tonks growled, believing there was some sort of dowry or financial price he must pay. "What is the cost?"

"Our Magic," he stated simply, letting her believe that both of their magic were at risk. He didn't want her to carry the guilt, that he was marrying her, just to save her life and magic. "The contract between us is one of the oldest and rarest contracts in existence. Our Magic has approved each other and already started the bond, it will be complete in a months time, if I were too cut it, we'd void the contract and lose our Magic."

"I'd give up my Magic," she stated, crossing her arms.

He nodded, "and mine?" He manipulated. He knew what he was, a weapon, the wizarding worlds savior.

Her eyes grew wide, as the repercussions hit her. "Why now?" She questioned, trying to remain civil and calm.

"I was emancipated earlier today, legally approved in both worlds. It activated the contract." He explained with a gruff sigh. "I didn't know." He added. "Listen, the bond will complete itself and we'll marry by the end of October. There isn't a monogamous, faithfulness clause." He stated, keeping his tone neutral. "I won't be adding one." His eyes drifted towards the door that Remus had walked out of.

"Just because the law calls you an adult, doesn't make you one," She snipped. It was clear that she'd continue to view him as a child. He quirked a tense grin. "I'll speak to my parents, there is no way they agreed to these shenanigans."

"They didn't, but they didn't have too." He said with a shrug. "Talk to your mother, she'll explain why this contract is so binding." He said tapping the papers in her hands.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Tonks asked, her hair changing from bright pink to a flatten unappealing yellow-brown.

He frowned, "I don't have a choice in the matter, I've accepted it." He stated, briefly wondering what she looked like naturally. "Read those papers carefully," he told her. He knew what it stated, that he had control over her, order her around like a possession, an object. "For now, go about your life as normal, in a few weeks as the bond comes to a close, we'll need to be together, live together, but other than sharing quarters, you can carry on as normal, Work, Order, Friends, I'll try not to inconvenience you."

She nodded, lost for words.

"and I'm sorry Nymphadora," He said softly, gently grasping her shoulder. "It's only until one of us dies, no divorces," he joked a tad bitterly. "But on the bright side, I have a pretty big price tag on my head." He laughed then sobered. "I promise, I'll do my best to protect you." He swore honor bound.

"Harry," she barked, a slightly horrified at how casually he spoke of his losing his own life.

"Owl me, if you want to talk, need to talk," He said, the weight of everything settling into his shoulders. "I'm sure there will be things you'll want to discuss once you've read through everything and spoken to your parents and Remus."

"I'll do that," Tonks said, it was clear she didn't know what to think or say. She offered the younger man a soft smile. "We'll figure this out, Harry." She said.

"Course," He agreed, "I'll see you around, Tonks." He said, giving her a tight grin. She nodded, and turned and left the conference room, leaving him alone.

"Well that could've been worse." He mumbled as he sank into an empty chair.

Griphook returned, giving him a razer sharp toothy grin. "I've got your porkey back to Private Drive." He said, having him the an old coin. "Just tap it twice with your wand and state your full name." He instructed. "We look forward to doing business with you, High Lord Potter-Black."

"Same here, Griphook." Harry said, moving to stand. "Hey can I get a copy of the deed to the Surrey house," He requested, and he received a raised eyebrow and a shrug. It a flick and a tap later Griphook handed him the paper he needed. "Thanks." He said standing and leaving the Bank, he made his way down Diagon Alley, he made a few stops, into a few little shops, purchasing the list of books Griphook had recommended, a ordered a few new pairs of slacks and dress shirts and shoes, things that actual fit, and made him appear older, more put together. Then he slipped into the pub, unnoticed, moved towards a far corner.

He watched as Remus and Tonks argued silently, the air around them seemed both hostile and sad. "I'll take a pint of Greenpine' Ale, and a plate of Bangers and Mash," He ordered, he sorted through everything, filled out the applications for the classes, glanced over his to do list.

He tapped the coin twice, after he finished his meal and quietly said, "Harry James Potter-Black." Just like that he vanished and appeared in the Dursely, back lot.

He entered the house quietly, "Where's Uncle?" He questioned his Aunt, when he stepped into the living-room.

"He went down to the pub to have a few pints with Larry." Aunt Petunia spoke, a little startled that her nephew asked a question.

"Good, we need to talk." He said, pulling out the deed.

"About, boy?" Aunt Petunia asked, standing and following her nephew in the kitchen, where he began making a kettle of tea.

"Do you love Uncle Vernon?" He inquired, pouring her a glass of tea, and placing the biscuits on the table.

"Of course I do," She shrieked.

"Be honest with me." He stated coldly. "I know of your affair with my foreman. I know that this summer you've been happier than you've been my entire life, kinder even." He added. "I'm offering you a deal, I need you, you know of the blood wards surrounding this house? Yes?"

She nodded shakily, surprised at how nonchalant and confident her nephew appeared.

"Good, I need you, I don't need Vernon." He said, his eyes flashing with hatred for the man that spent years belting him. "I'm offering you an out, divorce him. I'll give you this house, buy you a vehicle. I'll even pay for the divorce, set up wards that will make him leave you and Dudley in peace."

Petunia eyes watered, and she stared at her nephew in disbelief.

"Course, ya'll have to get a job, but you can finally be free of him." Harry said, softly.

She nodded shakily.

"This offer is only on the table for an hour, otherwise, I'll disown you and you guys will be homeless and unprotected." He stated with a shrug, placing the deed upon the table.

He didn't have to wait five minutes, "I'll do it." She whispered.

"Good." He said, his shoulders almost dropping in relief. "Place his things in the drive, and tell him to be gone, I'll have the paperwork drawn and ready to be signed by tomorrow evening." He stated, coolly.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered and he shrugged in doorway.

"We're family," He stated emotionless. "We might not like each other, but you're family and I won't have you murder on my account."

* * *

Author Note...

* * *

A)) Not Beta'ed, I am looking for one. If you're interest in beta'ing please, PM me.

Firstly - I'm so, so, so sorry about the delay. I have been so sick and just recently have gotten back on my feet only to be knock back down again.

Secondly - I write purely for fun, for an escape and it's free. Anyone wishing for professional standards of writing should go and buy a book. I've never had a proper grammar class, I'm a Auditory Dyslexia - I spent my elementary years just figuring out how to_ read_. Everything I have learned and am learning has been through the help and support of my betas


End file.
